


Конец года

by Joringhel



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, M/M, Romance, christmas tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон!ау, в котором мистер Сегундус осознает, что не знает о себе некоторых вещей, а английской магии требуется защита.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец года

***

Холодная зима 18.. застала обитателей поместья Старкросс практически врасплох. Дело заключалось, конечно, не в том, что Джон Сегундус и прочие добропорядочные маги, которые и были обитателями старого поместья, не ведали про календарные сроки и смену времен года. Разумеется, у кажодого из них был календарь, а некоторые из них даже обладали редким умением предсказывать погоду по звездам. Другое дело, что тайные знания оказались бессильны обеспечить дом достаточным количеством дров.   
Поместье Старкросс носило звание школы практической магии достаточно давно — месяца не минуло с того дня, как Джонатан Стрендж и мистер Норрел исчезли и магия вернулась в мир, а Джон Сегундус уже открывал двери для всех желающих. Но через несколько месяцев ажиотаж схлынул, и, вместе с утратой интереса к магии в широких слоях общества, утратили интерес так же и некоторые из учеников. Постоянно в поместье проживал только мистер Сегундус собственной персоной, двое слуг и несколько учеников, на чьи денежные вложения школа как-то продолжала существовать. В первоначальной своей задумке мистер Сегундус решительно отказывался брать с учеников плату за обучение, но мистер Хонифут, проявив редкую для мягкого своего характера настойчивость, убедил его в обратном. Так как гордость и скромность все так же не позволяли мистеру Сегундусу обращаться за помощью к патронессе (кроме самых крайних случаев, каким, несомненно, в том числе являлось обрушение потолка в комнате для общих занятий), плата за обучение была единственным способом для старого дома и самого мистера Сегундуса продолжать свое существование.   
Так как книги о магии (а так же большая часть книг по магии из тех, что представляли хоть какую-то практическую ценность) покинули Англию, оставив в распоряжении волшебников одного лишь разукрашенного бродягу по имени Винкулюсь, мистер Сегундус вступил в переписку с мистером Чилдермассом, а так же двумя волшебниками из печально известного манчестерского общества магов, в надежде получить хоть какие-то заклинания. Сам же он имел только то, что тщательнейшим образом переписывал в старый блокнот. В блокноте не доставало страниц, переплет был совершеннейшим образом потрепан и даже в паре мест украшен чернильными пятнами, и вместе с заклинаниями содержал рецепты рождественских пирогов и адреса книжных лавок в Йорке, а потому, видимо, никакой ценности для Короля-Ворона не представлял и книгой по магии считаться не мог. Мистер Сегундус берег свой блокнот как единственное наглядное пособие по магии. В последнее время чистых страниц в нем поубавилось, поскольку мистер Чилдермасс отвечал на письма с достойной столь занятого человека оперативностью, и неизменно вкладывал в письмо один-два списка с заклинаниями. Мистер Сегундус с каждым новым письмом укреплялся в подозрении, что обширная библиотека мистера Норрела имела как минимум еще одного читателя, который, к тому же, отличался отменной памятью. Мистер Чилдермасс был столь любезен, что расшифровывал и формулы заклинаний, давая возможность эксперементировать самому.  
«Обратите внимание на то, что Джонатан Стрендж составлял вполне работающие заклинания, не имея никакого представления о магической теории, - писал он торопливым, четким почерком. - Хоть в этом, несомненно, и заключена часть его успеха, вам важно другое. Если вы способны вершить магию, вы способны и создавать новые заклинания; или же воспроизвести старые, но утерянные. Я вверяю это в ваши руки.»  
Мистер Сегундус не считал себя достойным такой чести, но спорить с мистером Чилдермассом у него никогда не получалось. Весьма сложно вести горячий спор, будучи вооруженным только остро заточенным пером. К тому же к середине осени стало ясно, что бумагу тоже необходимо экономить, и его письма с мистеру Чилдермассу становились все более скупыми.   
Было и еще кое-что, что мистер Сегундус не решился доверить переписке ни с кем из своих коллег, но о чем рассказал мистеру Хонифуту и трем постоянно проживающим в поместье ученикам за ужином.  
— Неужели это правда и англичане вознамерились ополчиться на магию? — растерянно спросил мистер Хонифут, от удивления начисто забыл про пудинг.  
Что до мистера Сегундуса, то ему было совсем не до ужина. Мысли занимали все его существо, не оставляя пудингу и шанса. Поэтому он предоставил ученикам право завладеть добавкой без оглядки на него и, прокашлявшись, ответил мистеру Хонифуту. Говорил он громко, поскольку не видел смысла утаивать что либо от учеников, за которых невольно нес ответственность, а так же потому, что видел, к чему приводят скрытность и загадки.  
— Мистер Норрел и Джонатан Стрендж, несомненно, сделали многое для престижа английской магии, но они же и разрушили его, наведя обывателей на несомненную мысль, что магия может быть опасна. Вспомните, в каком разоренном виде нашли аббатсво Хартфью, и еще Башню Тьмы и переполох, который Стрендж навел в Венеции.  
Миссис Нефью, жена фермера, отличавшаяся огненно-рыжими волосами, а так же редкостными способностями к стихийной магии, снисходительно пожала полными плечами и сказала:  
— Да уж, переполох был знатный. О нем говорили тогда больше, чем о Байроне. Говорят, последний не смог вынести нарастающего равнодушия и покинул Италию.  
— Вот видите, — вздернул подбородок мистер Сегундус. — Вы только что добавили еще одну причину не доверять магии: у Байрона, при всей его замкнутости и дурном характере, вокруг которого столько слухов, достаточно друзей, готовых ополчиться на все вокруг, такой уж у них дух. Добавим к этому искреннее нежелание наших собственных йоркских волшебников проявлять рвение в практическом изучении магии истинной и первозданной. Они остались такими же склочными, сварливыми, недоверчивыми...  
— Мистер Сегундус, — со всевозможной мягкостью прервал его мистер Хонифут, который прекрасно видел, что таится за горячностью суждений его молодого друга. — Вы, несомненно, правы, и весьма прискорбно, что йоркское общество магов оказалось практически бесполезно в нашем деле, однако что нам с него? Разве мы участвуем в общественной жизни, как Норрел, или пытаемся, подобно Стренджу, поддерживать необходимость магии как таковой в военной и государственной жизни?  
— Вот именно, — поддакнул розовощекий Каллен, чье лицо сплошь было усыпано веснушками, словно рождественский пирог корицей. — Мне казалось, что здесь собрались чуть способные в магии люди, чтобы стать несколько более способными и не отправлять чужие уши в свободные полет, разве нет?  
— Пусть здесь стало пустовато на Рождество, но после того, как праздники отгремят, сюда вернутся люди и здесь снова будет шумно и весело. — высокий и худой, как ореховая палка, Николас Холл улыбнулся поверх нелепого монокля, с которым никогда не расставался.  
— Вот именно, — уголки губ мистера Сегундуса горестно опустились книзу. — Вы затронули еще одну тему нашей прогрессивной страны, о которой я хотел поговорить, и которая доставляет сейчас столько неприятностей. Церковь опомнилась и вознамерилась поставить волшебников на место. Мистер Норрел проявил себя, показав первое практическое чудо в Соборе... Застал врасплох, так сказать.  
— Многие волшебные истории случаются в церкви, — возразил мистер Хонифут.  
— Но не во всех магия одерживает верх. Тем более магия первозданная, истинная... — мистер Сегундус поднялся из-за стола и подошел к окну, за которым бушевала снежная буря. — Рождество... По всему Северу народ потянется в церковь — кто-то потому, что верит по-настоящему, глубоко и искренне, и стремится найти покой среди церковных стен, а кто-то потому, что так велит обычай и нарушать его было бы в высшей степени некрасиво и опрометчиво...  
— Все так, мистер Сегундус, но что именно вас смущает? Я вот в церковь нынче не собираюсь, но я там отродясь и не была, что мне скажут эти церковники, чего я от мамочки не слыхала? — миссис Нефью громко рассмеялась, видимо, найдя свою шутку достаточно забавной, но мистер Сегундус не улыбнулся. Он даже не пошевелился, продолжая смотреть на завитки снега в черном заоконном пространстве. Камин, почти прогоревший, слегка бликовал, придавая снегопаду опасный красный отсвет.  
— Вы не собираетесь, — медленно проговорил он. — И мистер Хонифут не собирается, как и я, как и другие практикующие маги, хотя никто из нас не испытывает никакого стеснения, находясь под церковными сводами, а кое-кто, по имеющимся у меня сведениям, не брезгует и именем господа в своих статьях. И тем не менее, в этом году будет особенное Рождество. Немножко язычества в наши славные праздники...  
Он помолчал немного, и все присутствующие тоже молчали, обдумывая его слова. Мистер Сегундус не сказал ничего нового, все это им было давно известно, однако никогда еще они не поворачивались к столь простым мыслям лицом.   
— Священники будут читать проповеди, — добавил мистер Сегундус, стремясь закончить мысль. — И кто может поручиться, что в своих словах они не будут стремиться дискредитировать магию, обратить умы простых людей против нее? Что, если поднимется бунт, который уже нарастает? Что мы будем делать?  
— Друг мой, — мистер Хонифут вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Вы же сами сказали, что мы далеки от всего этого. Мы всего лишь школа магии...  
— Единственная школа практической магии, мистер Хонифут, — мистер Сегундус прижался лбом к оконному стеклу, тяжело вздохнул и проговорил: - Мы откроем свои двери для всех магов, которые только будут нуждаться в убежище. И что-то мне подсказывает, что это достаточно скоро произойдет.

Чем ближе было Рождество, тем больше обитатели поместья Старкросс стремились обвинить мистера Сегундуса в пессимизме и темных мыслях. Он продолжал занятия так ревностно, как если бы пытался вложить как можно больше своих собственных знаний в троих самых ценных учеников.   
В целях экономии дров и угля мистер Сегундус отпустил обоих слуг и оставил жилыми только пять комнат: свою собственную, спальни учеников и гостевую, в которой время от времени оставался ночевать мистер Хонифут в дни, когда слишком задерживался, чтобы идти домой. Мистер Хонифут не раз предлагал мистеру Сегундусу помощь, (в том числе и финансовую), но мистер Сегундус каждый раз отвечал отказом, считая, что не имеет право обременять семью мистера Хонифута дополнительными расходами. Мистер Хонифут совершил уже три попытки его переубедить, но каждый раз терпел поражение, посему взял некоторую паузу в надежде достаточно подготовиться к четвертой попытке, чтобы наконец добиться успеха.   
Отапливать огромное поместье становилось невозможным, поэтому камин разводили только в учебной комнате, и еще в гостиной, где обитатели дома чаще всего собирались за трапезой. Бибилотеку же, кроме мистера Сегундуса, никто не использовал. Он часто удалялся туда, чтобы заняться заметками или новой статьей в заново издающийся журнал «Друзья английской магии», и работал часами, не обращая внимание на холод, пробирающий порой до костей. Мистер Хонифут крайне неодобрял в этом своего друга, но в этих вопросах не имел на него никакого влияния.  
Не знал он и о том, что в библиотеке под подоконником мистер Сегундус хранил настоящий револьвер, заряженный и полностью подготовленный к использованию. Не то, чтобы мистеру Сегундусу, который всю жизнь провел среди книг и научных изысканий, было известно, как пользоваться этим предметом, но он предполагал, что сложностей не возникнет. Дурное дело не хитрое, как сказала бы простодушная миссис Нефью, взведи курок и стреляй по цели.   
Мистер Сегундус был магом до кончиков ногтей, более того, он был практикующим магом, который в вопросах обороны поместья и своих учеников предпочитал полагаться на более традиционные методы защиты. *

Тем временем атмосфера в поместье стремительно накалялась. Мистер Сегундус ничего не мог сделать с тревогой, которая поселилась в его сердце, и его настроение передавалось обитателям. За неделю до Рождества поместье покинула миссис Нефью, заявив, что ничего страшного не произойдет, если один конретный маг в юбке встретит божий праздник дома с семьей. «С ноткой язычества!» — передразнила она мистера Сегундуса и умчалась прочь верхом на мохнатой рыжей лошадке, которая по колено проваливалась в снег. Мистер Сегундус совсем не был рад ее отъезду, и тревога его только усилилась. Холл и Каллен коротали вечера за картами и разлитым по бокалам шерри-бренди, уверяя мистера Сегундуса, что этот исконно английский напиток, распространявший по всем помещениям нестерпимый аромат вишни, только усиливает их магические способности. Мистер Сегундус же оставался при мнении, что шерри-бренди усиливает их утренний сон и головные боли, а потому наотрез отказывался присоединяться к играм и распитию, хотя и не мог позволить себе совсем запретить спиртное в школе.  
Карты в их руках навевали тоску и наводили на мысли о мистере Чилдермассе, от которого давно не было писем. Зато коллега из печально известного манчестверского общества магов, некий мистер Саффер, пребывавший очень высокого мнения о талантах мистера Сегундуса и внимательно изучающий каждую его статью в поисках дополнительного подтекста, написал на днях, что в Манчестере случились волнения между волшебниками и духовенством; якобы какому-то молодому представителю общества магов прилюдно запретили входить в церковь, под предлогом того, что он может осквернить святое место магией. Неслыханное событие, оно уже разлетелось по всему Северу, и мистеру Сафферу непременно хотелось узнать, что мистер Сегундус думает по этому поводу.  
Мистер Сегундус коротал вечер в библиотеке, покусывая кончик пера и раздумывая над наиболее мягкими и тактичными формулировками, в которых мог бы изложить мистеру Сафферу свои мысли по теме. Мыслей накопилось достаточное количество, и все они, как на подбор, были мрачными, как лик Короля-Ворона на старинных гравюрах. Сам мистер Сегундус с Королем не встречался, но был отчего-то уверен, что ему не с чего пребывать в веселье.   
Он не заметил, как за окном совершенно стемнело. Единственная его масляная лампа давала так мало света, что в круге его не оказывался даже целый лист. Мистеру Сегундусу приходилось ежеминутно напрягать глаза, отчего голова у него болела, и мысли путались. Наконец он принял решение отложить перо, а так же и написание ответа, до завтрашнего утра, когда сон приведет его разум в порядок, да и обдумать ответ не помешало бы (ведь мистер Саффер обязательно поделится с целым обществом волшебников точкой зрения «практикующего йоркского мага»).   
Здесь слух мистера Сегундуса уловил тихий скрип снега за окном. Так может скрипеть крыльцо под чьими-то шагами, осторожными, точно крадущимися. Мистер Сегундус, мгновенно растерявший сонливость, в два длинных шага очутился около окна, взглядываясь в непроглядную черноту за окном. Пока его губы шептали заклинание, позволившее уловить едва заметное движение тени среди теней, рука нашарила под подоконником револьвер. Со всей возможной осторожностью взведя курок, мистер Сегундус прошептал еще одно заклинание и, зажмурившись, шагнул прямо в оконное стекло. Едва только ноги его, в вязаных домашних туфлях, коснулись холодного щиплющего снега, он поднял руку с пистолетом и решительно шагнул вперед.  
— Стойте, сэр, - властно скомандовал он. — Кем бы вы ни были, здесь частная территория, а вы проникли сюда как вор... как тень!  
— Насчет тени вы оказались удивительно проницательны... сэр, - улыбнулся мистер Чилдермасс, сделав шаг вперед.  
На улице не было ни единого источника освещения, кроме луны, полной и румяной, но снег сиял так, что непроглядная темень превращалась в изысканный сумрак, позволявший разглядеть и потрепанный вид ночного гостя, и его странное выражение лица. Несомненно, это был Джон Чилдермасс, и никем другим являться не мог: в этом мистер Сегундус смог убедиться в ту же минуту, взглянув на гостя своим особым зрением. Но нервы его были напряжены до предела, а в доме спали беззащитные ученики, проигравшие в неравной битве с шерри-бренди, поэтому пистолет он не опустил, и глаз не отвел.   
— Ну, ну, бросьте, мистер Сегундус, — Чилдермасс издал неопределенный звук, похожий на смешок. — Уберите оружие. Оно вам не к лицу.  
— Я предупреждаю вас, мистер Чилдермасс, или вы немедленно объясните свое появление под покровом ночи, да еще и не в открытую, как гость, которому здесь были бы рады, а как вор или шпион, или я...  
— Или вы спустите курок, вы это хотели сказать? — Чилдермасс сощурился и, выпрямив руку, накрыл ладонью дуло пистолета. — Извольте тогда сделать это, сэр.  
Мистер Сегундус растерянно замер — поведение Чилдермасса изрядно сбивало с толку. От Чилдермасса это, конечно же, не укрылось, потому что он продолжил с улыбкой, которая пугала больше его обычного мрачного выражения лица:  
— Спустите курок, мистер Сегундус, и увидите, что ничего не произойдет. Револьвер не выстрелит.  
— Что вы имеете ввиду? — острый подбородок мистера Сегундуса против его воли поднялся вверх, выражая крайнюю степень упрямства и готовность спорить до последнего.  
— Готов держать пари, что вы никогда еще не пробовали его в деле, так ведь? — Чилдермасс придвинулся ближе, так что дуло револьвера смотрело теперь в его плечо, некогда раненное из схожего оружия, а ладонь накрыла ладонь мистера Сегундуса снизу, вынуждая нажать на курок против его воли.  
Собачка дернулась с легким хлопком, и ничего не произошло. Чилдермасс осторожно выпутал пистолет из пальцев мистера Сегундуса и доверительно сообщил, приблизив лицо так близко, как только позволяли приличия:  
— Вот видите? В вас слишком много магии, мистер Сегундус. Вам стоит подумать о более надежном способе обороны школы. Уверяю вас, он вам пригодится в самом ближайшем времени.  
Не отводя взгляда от ошарашенного лица мистера Сегундуса, Чилдермасс открыл барабана и вытряхнул пули из револьвера прямо на снег. Затем вернул бесполезное оружие владельцу и со всей учтивостью спросил:  
— Не далее как несколько минут назад вы с такой горячностью говорили, что мне были бы рады здесь как гостю... Ваши слова остаются в силе?  
Мистер Сегундус отмер и в не менее горячих выражениях сообщил, что, конечно, в силе, и провел Чилдермасса в дом — обычным путем, через входную дверь, которую сейчас же и запер на ночь. А затем отправился наверх справить для гостя грелку в постель и приготовить чая, дав себе зарок не допрашивать его о причинах столь необычного появления до соблюдений всех формальностей. Мистер Сегундус отнюдь не желал усугублять неловкость, возникшую между ними благодаря загадочной истории с револьвером.  
Если револьвер заряжен, он же должен стрелять, разве нет? Мистер Сегундус был уверен, что да, но реальность решительно доказывала обратное. Он спустился вниз по лестнице, размышляя о том, что сказал о нем Чилдермасс — слишком много магии? Магии не может быть слишком много.   
Он спустился в библиотеку, и обнаружил, что мистер Чилдермасс развел камин и удобно устроился в продавленном кресле, развесив крылатку и шляпу сушиться.   
— Посмотрите бумаги на столе, мистер Сегундус, — бросил он через плечо. — Не сейчас, завтра днем, когда будеть достаточно света. У вас ужасная лампа, она ввергает меня в тоску. В списке заклинаний вы найдете заклинание, позволяющее создавать свет из зеркальных отражений с помощью нескольких капель воды, и до того, как освоите его, не занимайтесь ночами, это вам вредит. Надеюсь, вы не сердитесь за то, что я позволил себе развести камин? Здесь ужасно холодно, а в гостиной сидят ваши ученики, которых я, позвольте мне эту дерзость, не считаю подходящей компанией для этой ночи. Сядьте. Нам с вами предстоит серьезный разговор.  
Мистер Сегундус опустился в ближайшее кресло, хватая ртом воздух. Он молчал не от того, что ему не было что ответить, наоборот — в горло ему словно бы набилось чересчур много выражений возмущения дерзостью и своеволием мистера Чилдермасса одновременно, оттого он никак не мог решить, с чего же начать. Мистер Чилдермасс насмешливо смотрел на него, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Так вот, мистер Сегундус, как вы, наверное, понимаете, церковь косо смотрит на магию и магов еще с тех времен, как мистер Норрел решил явить свое первое чудо в йоркском соборе. В тот момент у них не было права голоса, но вот теперь, после событий в Венеции и Лондоне, после всех разрушений, к которым привели неосторожные эксперименты Стренджа и Норрела, они собрались действовать. Мы сами дали им карты в руки, тут ничего не поделаешь. Епископ Кентерберийский уже написал письмо к королю. Необходимость внешнего контроля над магами очевидна всем, включая ваших драгоценных не практикующих волшебников из хорошо знакомого нам йоркского общества, которые, смею заметить, до сих пор не расторгли свое соглашение с мистером Норрелом, что, в общем и целом, не играет никакой роли...  
— Все так, мистер Чилдермасс, но при чем здесь я? — мистер Сегундус скрестил руки на груди.  
— При том, что для церкви и светского общества Севера вы, мистер Сегундус, представляете наибольшую опасность. После меня, само собой.  
— И в чем же эта опасность выражается, позволю спросить?  
— Свободомыслие. Смелость. Сила. - Чилдермасс говорил, не отрывая пристального взгляда от мистера Сегундуса. - Магия, которой в вас больше, чем в дольменах Стоунхенджа. Вы осмелились неоднократно вставать против общепринятых положений в обществе, живете по своему разумению и не подчиняетесь положению вещей, которое вас не устраивает. Вы опасны. Очень опасны. Вы ведь наверняка уже думали о том, как превратите это поместье в убежище для беглых магов? Как будете держать оборону? Я заглянул в ваши бумаги. Боевые заклинания Стренджа, которые записала для вас миссис Стрендж по памяти. Анализ народных преданий на предмет сложносотавленных заклинаний, спрятанных в тексте. Переписка с манчестерским обществом магов... Ваши действия имеют вполне определенный характер. Как вы думаете, мистер Сегундус, как долго светское общество Лондона будет готово терпеть под боком армию боевых хорошо обученных магов, не подчиняющихся никому, кроме себя самих... И вас.  
Мистер Сегундус сам не заметил, как оказался на ногах. Кипя от возмущения, он подскочил к Чилдермассу и проговорил, наклонившись лицом к лицу:  
— Вы ошибаетесь, мистер Чилдермасс. Что бы вы себе ни вообразили, вы ошибаетесь. Я не готовлюсь к войне, я не собираю армию, я только тревожусь о том, что дело Джонатана Стренджа не будет никем продолжено. И я говорю не о респектабельности английской магии, о, мне нет до этого дела. Я о практическом применении магии.  
— И как это расходится с моими словами? — Чилдермасс смотрел сверху вниз, сощурив черные глаза.  
— Я лишь хочу сохранить те крупицы знаний, которые у нас остались. И помочь людям, которые любят магию так же сильно, как и я. — мистер Сегундус отошел на шаг, стесненный собственной чрезмерной эмоциональностью. — Если я не смог стать настоящим магом, то я хотя бы научу тех, кто сделает в будущем больше, чем я.  
— С чего вы это взяли? — резко спросил Чилдермасс, поднимаясь из кресла. В два шага он оказался рядом с мистером Сегундусом, и остановился, впившись в него взглядом.  
— С чего я взял — что?...  
— Что вы не настоящий маг.  
Мистер Сегундус беспомощно развел руками. В голове его теснились аргументы, которые, несомненно, могли бы доказать мистеру Чилдермассу всю ошибочность его умозаключений, а так же несостоятельность самого мистера Сегундуса как практикующего Чародея, но ни один из них так и не был произнесен вслух. Под долгим тяжелым взглядом Чилдермасса, из которого исчезла и легкость, и ирония, стало вдруг неуютно. Мистер Сегундус дернулся, намереваясь перестать находиться в непосредственной близости от Чилдермасса, но тот не дал ему сделать и шага; тяжелая ладонь легла на плечо, Чилдермасс толкнул его к столу и накрыл губы своими.  
Мистер Сегундус ошалело стоял, не шевелясь, вцепившись в столешницу, пока Чилдермасс не счел нужным прервать поцелуй и отстраниться с самым невозмутимым видом. Пока мистер Сегундус возмущенно хватал ртом воздух и силился подобрать достаточно емкий эпитет для выражения полной гаммы своих чувств, Чилдермасс накинул на плечи крылатку, взял цилиндр и учтиво поклонился, всем видом выражая решительное намерение покинуть поместье в ту же минуту.  
— Что вы себе позволяете? — мистер Сегундус встал у него на пути, скрестив на груди руки. — Вы дерзкий, самоуверенный...  
Чилдермасс, не проронив ни слова, схватил его за руку и дернул на себя. Взглядом он указал куда-то в угол библиотеки. Мистер Сегундус повернулся и увидел, как тянется по потолку длинная ветвь рябины, проросшая сквозь старую кровлю. Огонь в масляной лампе пылал так ярко, как никогда, заливая светом всю библиотеку, включая самые темные уголки**. Бабочка с зеленым узором на крыльях опустилась на раскрытую книгу и замерла. 

— Что это? — растерянно спросил мистер Сегундус. — Что вы сделали?  
— Я? Ничего, — пожал плечами Чилдермасс. — Только лишь показал вам, насколько вы недооцениваете себя и свою силу. Вы сами — чистая магия, Сегундус, поэтому пистолет дал осечку, поэтому любой механизм рядом с вами превращается в бесполезный набор железа. Возможно, настанет момент, когда вы не сможете ездить в карете или часы начнут сходить с ума при вашем появлении. Вам следует что-то сделать с этим, если вы действительно хотите защитить английскую магию.  
— Защитить... магию?  
— Однажды мы вернули ее, но этого мало. Она нуждается в защите, точно новорожденное дитя. И это — ваша забота, Сегундус. Или работа, если хотите знать, — Чилдермасс на мгновение сжал пальцы на плече Сегундуса, потом отпустил его руку и направился к двери. — Будьте осторожны.  
Мистер Сегундус смотрел ему вслед, рассеянно потирая руку в том месте, где только что были пальцы Чилдермасса. Ветвь рябины на потолке раскинулась шире, заалев зимними ягодами. Мистер Сегундус поднял руку и подставил ладонь, и рябиновая гроздь сама опустилась ему в руку. 

Дни до Рождества летели незаметно. После странного ночного визита Чилдермасса, о котором наутро казалось, что это был лишь сон (и лишь стопка писем и бумаг, оставшаяся на столе, свидетельствовала о том, что приезжал человек из плоти и крови), мистер Сегундус стал внимательнее наблюдать за самим собой. Побег рябины и зеленая бабочка, обосновавшаяся в переплетении тонких веточек неустанно напоминали ему, что все не так просто, как ему бы хотелось.   
Мистер Хонифут, которому мистер Сегундус, конечно же, показал на утро новое украшение библиотеки, спросил, как так получилось, на что мистер Сегундус, замявшись на мгновение, ответил:  
— Так я реагирую на внезапные сильные эмоции. Это... часть моей магии. Кажется. Что-то вроде этого...  
Мистера Хонифута это заявление отчего-то ужасно обрадовало:  
— Так вот откуда взялись узоры инея на окне в тот вечер, когда вы сильно разозлилсь! А розы, которые цвели под йоркским собором в день, когда вы отказались подписать соглашение? Я тогда обратил на это внимание, но решил, что это часть магии Норрела. Но, выходит, это все ваши чувства? Это же настоящее чудо, мистер Сегундус! Вы замечали, что иногда камин разжигается сам собой, стоит вам появиться в комнате с одним лишь намерением? Конечно, замечали, не могли не замечать...  
На что мистер Сегундус заверил, что действительно не замечал, и пообещал впредь сильнее себя контролировать.   
Холл и Каллен с удивлением отмечали перемены, произошедшие с ним, и так же заметили, что он стал собраннее и внимательнее. За сутки до Рождества мистер Сегундус велел им обоим отправиться в Йорк, за вином, которое можно будет согреть, и чем-нибудь к ужину. Рождественский вечер требовал особенной остановки, и мистер Сегундус рассчитывал на индюшку или даже небольшого гуся.   
Мистер Хонифут с утра уехал домой, пообещав мистеру Сегундусу вернуться рождественским днем, после того, как проведет Сочельник с семьей. В его отсутсвие мистер Сегундус ощутил на мгновение тоскливое чувство одиночества, но успокоил себя тем, что Холл и Каллен вернутся в Старкросс, и он окажется за праздничным столом не один. Несмотря на то, что мистер Сегундус большую часть своей жизни провел наедине с книгами и никогда не был обременен семьей, последние годы его избаловали. Он привык к тому, что находится рядом с единомышленниками и друзьями. Когда Старкросс еще был сумасшедшим домом, и здесь была леди Поул, и рождественский пудинг, и свечи, и песни, которые они пели хором и смеялись... Это было замечательное время, по которому мистер Сегундус иногда позволял себе скучать. Но сейчас была школа, ученики, большая опасность, перед лицом которой необходимо было сплотиться, и, возможно, не стоило обращать взгляд на старые времена. Мистер Сегундус принес в общую гостиную свечи, и накрыл на троих. Но, вспомнив старое поверье, исходя из которого надо было накрыть на стол на одного человека больше, приманивая добрых духов, которые захотели бы порадовать гостеприимный дом удачей, добавил еще один прибор. Не сказать, чтобы мистер Сегундус испытывал желание снова сталкиваться с маленьким народцем, но не уважить старую магию в темные времена ему не хотелось тем более.   
Мысли о старой магии невольно вызвали в памяти образ Чилдермасса, такого, как он появился ночью — с пугающей улыбкой, еще более бледным, чем обычно, лицом, с черными спутанными волосами, похожего одновременно на все заклинания разом, и не являющегося при этом ни одним. Мистер Сегундус, пытаясь понять, отчего одно воспоминание о Чилдермассе будит в нем такую гамму противоречивых чувств, поднял глаза, и свечи вспыхнули одновременно белым огнем, а вместе с ними — край нарядной скатерти. Мистер Сегундус охнул и бросился тушить скатерть, и тревожные мысли как-то забылись до вечера, пока не явились Холл и Каллен.  
— Мы привезли вино, мистер Сегундус, — с порога начал Каллен, пока Холл пытался согреть замершие руки (в дороге он потерял перчатки). — Нам продали пару бутылок, правда, боюсь, оно недостаточно хорошее. Но это лучшее, на что мы теперь можем рассчитывать.  
— А вот мясник даже отказался с нами говорить. Просто выставил нас из лавки! — добавил Холл, — А когда мы попытались выяснить, что происходит, на нас набросились прохожие. Едва не камнями кидались!  
— Говорили, что мы греховодники, богоотступники, ужасные маги... Они сказали, что не будут иметь с нами дела, пока мы не покаемся и не придем к епископу, дабы он очистил наши грехи. Мистер Сегундус, кажется, мы в опале.  
— Этого следовало ожидать. Что ж, переживем и так. Я согрею вино. Прошу к столу.  
Пока мистер Сегундус занимался вином, на кухню вышел Холл.   
— Вы кого-то ждете? Мистер Хонифут приедет? — осторожно спросил он.  
— А? Что? Нет... А, вы про четвертый прибор, мистер Холл? Не обращайте внимания. Вдруг кто-то заглянет на огонек...  
— Я бы опасался тех, кто сюда заглянет... — пробормотал Холл себе под нос, поправив монокль.  
Мистер Сегунус резко развернулся к нему. Дверь за спиной Холла опутал терновник, разрастаясь с огромной скоростью, и схватил его за рукава рубашки.  
— Старкросс — это приют для магов! — твердо сказал мистер Сегундус, глядя в глаза мистера Холла. — И мы не откажем никогда и никому, кто бы ни искал здесь убежища. Вы поняли меня, мистер Холл?  
— Я... понял вас... — пробормотал Холл, осторожно выпутывая колючки из рукавов. Мистер Сегундус выдохнул. Черные ветви начали уменьшаться в размерах, но окончательно с двери так и не исчезли.  
— Такими темпами вы украсите поместье еще до наступления нового года, — вздохнул Холл.  
Мистер Сегундус помотал головой.  
— Помогите мне с вином, мистер Холл. Прошу вас.  
Мистер Холл, не говоря ни слова, помог снять с плиты тяжелую кастрюлю и, вооружившись половником, разделил содержимое на три порции, воспользовавшись старым сервизом патронессы, обнаруженным еще при леди Поул.***

Не прошло и четверти часа с того момента, как мистер Сегундус с учениками сели за стол и приступили к скудной своей трапезе, и в дверь постучали. Стучали долго и настойчиво, не оставляя хозяину дома иного выхода, кроме как выйти в прихожую и отпереть засов. За пределами поместья бушевала вьюга. Снег застилал черное звездное небо, на котором искушенный в астрономии наблюдатель, несомненно, увидел бы несколько лишних небесных тел, и мгновенно заметал следы, отчего казалось, что приподнившийся гость появился ниоткуда.   
— Мистер Чилдермасс? — мистер Сегундус поднял брови, всем видом выражая исключительно вежливое недоумение. Предательские подснежники, поднявшие головы из-под ближайшего сугроба, несколько подпортили впечатление от его сдержанности, но мистер Чилдермасс обращал внимание не на подснежники.  
Он стоял, запорошенный снегом, встрепанный и похожий на больную ворону, прижимая к груди огромного гуся, явно на скорую руку замотанного тряпьем неизвестного происхождения.   
— С Рождеством, мистер Сегундус. — мистер Чилдермасс вошел в дом, минуя хозяина, огляделся, и все свечи и лампы в доме (о существовании части из них мистер Сегундус до того вечера не подозревал) приветливо запылали. В поместье стало значительно светлее; из гостиной до слуха мистера Сегундуса донеслись одобрительные выкрики мистера Холла и мистера Каллена, а затем и сами они появились на пороге, высказав решительное намерение помочь Чилдермассу с гусем.   
Чилдермасс, впрочем, проигнорировал их попытки, отправившись на кухню в гордом одиночестве. Мистер Сегундус, вздохнув, направился за ним.  
— Мистер Чилдермасс, сэр... — он глубоко вздохнул, крепко запирая за собой дверь. — Я благодарен вам... за гуся и за то, что заглянули на огонек. Надеюсь, вы останетесь с нами?  
— Возможно, — Чилдермасс управлялся с гусем с привычкой человека, за плечами которого остался не один рождественский ужин. Впрочем, так оно и было. Мистер Сегундус хотел было спросить, на что был похож Сочельник в аббатстве Хартфью, но оборвал себя на полуслове. С губ сорвалось невнятное мычание, означавшее, видимо, что мысль была прервана на полпути, но этого хватило, чтобы Чилдермасс прервался и, обернувшись, в упор посмотрел на мистера Сегундуса.  
— Живите настоящим, — мягко сказал он. — Вас должно волновать будущее английской магии... и достаточно ли горячо вино.  
Мистер Сегундус стушевался под его взглядом, отчего огонь под наполовину опустошенной кастрюлей вспыхнул сам по себе. Чилдермасс улыбнулся довольно, отложил нож на стол и сказал, взяв его за руку так, что кровь билась под нажимом пальцев.   
— Вы все делаете правильно, Сегундус. Скоро нас всех ждут тяжелые времена, и потребуется большое мужество, чтобы выстоять. Магия требует предельной честности и открытости. Вам еще предстоит заглянуть в глаза самому себе и узнать то, что уже знаю о вас я. А до того я вас не оставлю. Считайте это моим рождественским подарком.  
— А у вас нет заклинания, которое превращало бы сырого гуся в гуся готового? — краснея, проговорил мистер Сегундус, радуясь возможности перевести тему. — У меня в гостиной два голодных ученика. Как бы не случилось чего.  
— Не случится, Сегундус, — Чилдермасс улыбнулся, и мистер Сегундус невольно улыбнулся в ответ. — А заклинание такое есть. И вы его, конечно же, знаете сами.  
И мистер Сегундус произнес заклинание. 

_______________________________________  
*   
Изучая жизненный путь Джонатана Стренджа, мистер Сегундус не раз отмечал, что тот не брезговал пользоваться оружием наравне с магией, из чего сделал вывод, что достижения цивилизации вовсе не так противоречат магии, как убежденно считали некоторые члены йоркского магического общества, к членам которого мистер Сегундус себя все еще причислял, но уже без прежнего восторга.

**  
Мистер Сегундус никогда еще не видел это помещение при столь ярком освещении, поэтому о наличии некоторых темных углов даже не подозревал. В последствии он обнаружил там неплохой запас дров для растопки, пару старинных книг, не имеющих отношения ни к магии, ни к сколь либо достойным джентльмена наукам, а так же комнатные туфли, ночной колпак и пять грецких орехов, после чего, посоветовавшись с мистером Хонифутом и мистером Чилдермассом решил не задумываться о происхождении этих вещей и их тяжелой судьбе, а просто оставил все как есть. 

***  
Мистер Холл неоднократно обсуждал с мистером Калленом и мистером Хонифутом возросшие стихийные способности мистера Сегундуса, проявлявшиеся слишком часто в последнее время. Но мистер Сегундус выглядел как волшебник, который хоть немного, но отдает себе отчет в том, что делает. К тому же он все еще оставался единственным директором школы магии, так же существующей в единственном экземпляре, что являлось существенным поводом безгранично ему доверять.


End file.
